Lady Elizabeth
by Caterpillar-BlueButterfly
Summary: After helping Richard and Aliena retake Shiring from William Hamleigh, Elizabeth hopes to finally be free, but circumstances force a relationship between her and the new earl. Will she be able to leave years of abuse and her fears behind and give love a chance? Elizabeth/Richard


**AN:I liked the show and the changes they made, especially those made to Richard's character. One of the characters I really liked was Elizabeth and I wondered what becomes of her in the end. I know in the book it's implied that she returns to her parents but that's not good enough. I was shipping her with Richard since episode 6 anyway, I was all like, someone should save the poor girl, maybe Richard . Then their storylines actually crossed and this story formed in my head so I had to try and write it. **

**Pairing:Elizabeth/Richard**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a dark, grey afternoon but even had the sun been shining Elizabeth would have felt miserable. She was currently sitting in the kitchen of Shiring castle, helping Aliena make plans to reorganize the Shiring market, so that it would be a more productive one. It has been two days since, with the help of Elizabeth, Richard took back his castle. While Richard was content to have just regained his earldom, his sister took it upon herself to restore Shiring to it's former glory before returning to her family in Kingsbridge.

But Elizabeth could not focus on the task at hand, not that she would be of much help anyway since she didn't know much about markets and trade. Once the adrenaline and excitement at seeing justice done wore off, worries and fear started consuming her. William may not be an earl anymore but he was still her husband. He'll try to take revenge for her betrayal. Considering Richard is moving back in the castle she could not stay in Shiring, nor could she stay in Kingsbridge with Aliena no matter how much she wished she could. William would think to search for her there and it would be dangerous for both of them. She'd seen what he did to his own mother, she didn't even dare think what he'd do if he got his hands on her.

"What troubles you, Elizabeth?" Aliena asked lifting her gaze from the papers in front of her. "You're not paying attention lately to what I say."

" I'm frightened" Elizabeth whispered. "I don't know what I'll do from now on. William will want revenge. God help me if he finds me."

"I'll keep you safe."Aliena said reassuringly.

"I can't stay with you. It would be easy for him to find me there and all of Kingsbridge would be in danger."

Aliena could not argue with that. She remembered all too well the damage William's previous attacks had caused, but she was going to keep her promise and find a way to keep Elizabeth safe. Aliena always kept her word. "What about your parents?" Aliena asked after a moment.

"They won't have me. They think I bought shame on them by betraying my husband. Even if they would receive me it would be one of the first places William would search. I don't want to put them in danger" Elizabeth said hopelessly."I thought about going to a convent but not even that will stop him once he finds me." She sounded about to cry.

"You can stay here." someone said from behind. Elizabeth turned to see Richard standing in the doorway.

"I'll give you a house in town, it's the least I could do after you helped us. "He said while moving towards them. "You'll be safe here, I promise. William Hamleigh will never set foot in Shiring again."He said looking at Elizabeth with determination in his eyes.

Elizabeth blinked in surprise. She thought Richard would want to get rid of all reminders of William Hamleigh and that included her. But instead he was offering to let her stay.

"I was just thinking that maybe it would be best if she stayed in Shiring. It's a good idea." Aliena chimed in."If the change in status doesn't bother you, of course. "She said turning to Elizabeth " You wouldn't be the lady of some castle anymore if you stay instead of going to your parents."

"Look what being a lady bought me. I couldn't even stand up to the servants." Elizabeth said looking downcast."But how would I support myself?"

All three were quiet for a moment, deep in thought. Richard was trying to find an appropriate solution when he heard Aliena speak.

"You could start by helping me sell my wool in the market here. I have to stay in Kingsbridge because Jack is there building the cathedral , so I'll keep doing business in the market there but I want to expand my trade to Shiring since my brother now holds the earldom. You could do the same things I do."

"Do you think I could be like you?" Elizabeth asked, hope in her voice. Richard could practically see the gleam of hero-worship in her eyes when she looked at Aliena.

"It won't be easy, but yes. You'll earn your own money and won't have to depend on anyone. You'll be independent."

"I would like that."A small smile appeared on Elizabeth's lips.

* * *

**AN:I'm not exactly a good writer but at least I think it's decent. There are not many Pillars Of The Earth fanfictions out there so I had to write my own.**


End file.
